Gabrielle "Gabe" Kleckner
Gabrielle "Gabe" Kleckner is a 20-year-old girl who is partnered with Gatomon. Her Digivice is yellow. She is the daughter of Kyle & Kathy Kleckner and is the younger sister of Gregory "Greg" Kleckner. As an Digidestined kid Digivice Her Digivice is yellow. D-3 Gabrielle's Digivice turned into a light yellow D-3. Crest Gabrielle bears the Crest of Sweetness Gatomon Gatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Personality Gabrielle is kind, sweet, loving, caring, polite, affectionate, friendly, fun-loving, and easy-going. She can't stand it when people are mean to each others or when people argue or fight. She also doesn't like it when people are sad or crying and tries to comfort them. She cares about her family, friends, teachers, and especially her brother. She doesn't like bad guys or when people hurt each other. She shares some sympathy with Davis Motomiya because she understands what it is like to fight with your sibling, and she shares some sympathy with Ken Ichijjouji because she understands what it's like to lose somebody whom you really loved. She also has the same feelings as Ken often shutting herself from the world and going into sad depression. She cries a lot and gets upset easily. When she gets mad at people, she always apologizes. History Gabrielle was born on February 29th, 1996. Biography Gabrielle is one of the chosen Digidestined kids who is partnered with Gatomon. Myotismon hunted for her knowing she would have the power to defeat him and was determined to kill her. Myotismon had ahold of Gabrielle's crest. Gabrielle found her Digivice in her classroom and met Gatomon, her partner Digimon. DemiDevimon searched the school for the Digidestined kids. In order to protect their students, the school had a lockdown. In Mrs. Raffa's class, she protected three of Mrs. Darga's digidestined students: Devaney Richards, Cara Stinson, and Kayla Davis and their partner Digimon whom they just met. She also protected Gabrielle, Katrese, Felicia, and Diana who were also digidestined. Gatomon vowed to protect Gabrielle and her friends, she went out to face DemiDevimon, but she told Gabrielle to keep ahold of her Digivice in case she needed to Digivolve. Gatomon ended up getting captured and taken to Myotismon who held her hostage so he could find Gabrielle. Greg picked up his sister, Gabrielle from school and they went to find and rescue Gatomon. Gabrielle and Greg discovered Gatomon in a cell. Gatomon told Gabrielle to watch out as Myotismon grabbed her. Greg ordered him to let his sister go. Gabrielle who was still holding her Digivice almost had it snatched by Myotismon, but before he could, Gabrielle's Digivice glowed light yellow and Gatomon digivolved into Angewoman and broke from her her cell and grabbed Gabrielle from Myotismon and set her down next to her brother and fought Myotismon killing him for the time being while Greg shielded Gabrielle's eyes from the gruesome sight. Angewoman then tossed Gabrielle's crest over to Gabrielle who caught it and took Gabrielle while Agumon digivolved into Greymon and carried Greg as Myotismon's tower collasped. Gabrielle then met her partner and new friend, Kari Kamiya who was also partnered with her own Gatomon. Gabrielle had her Pokemon and animal friends with her. Gabrielle carried Gatomon in her arms while all of the children searched for The Digimon Emperor. The Digimon Emperor went after Gabrielle after she got into a fight with Kari. Gatomon tried to calm Gabrielle down, but they were interrupted by The Digimon Emperor who managed to captured her Eevee, Eve, and Gatomon and attempted to turn them into his slaves. He had his Digimon attempt to kill Gabrielle when she tried to save her friends, but Greg grabbed his sister and leaped out of the way. Greg asked Gabrielle if she was alright. He then handed Gabrielle's Armour Digvolve egg and Digivice became a D-3 and was now light yellow. Gabrielle opened the egg and it allowed Gatomon to digivolve into Nefartimon who grabbed Eve and freed herself from the Digimon Emperor. Gabrielle and the others discovered that the Digimon Emperor was Ken Ichijoujji who was saddened by the death of his brother, Gabrielle tried to reason with him telling him she understood how he felt. But Ken refused to listen and ordered Kimeramon to kill Gabrielle. But Greg grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the way. When Ken realized that he was hurting innocent Digimon and Pokemon, he began to cry while the others belittled him except for Gabrielle who had sympathy for him and tried to comfort him by putting her arms around him and told him that she understood how he felt. Kari saw that Gabrielle cared for Ken and told the others to forgive Ken. But Ken started to walk away and Gabrielle went with him telling him that they could find Wormmon together. Gabrielle and Ken found his Digimon partner. Ken developed feelings for Gabrielle after discovering how much she cared for him. When Arkeinemon attempted to kill Gabrielle in her Digimon form, Ken shielded her enraged to see that Gabrielle was being harmed by his nemesis. Gatomon digivolved into Angewoman to protect Gabrielle and Ken who were almost killed by Arkeniemon and managed to send her running. When Gabrielle and the rest of the Digidestined witnessed MaloMyostimon's cruelty, Gabrielle became scared and was subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion about having peace in the world and everybody getting along, but Ken and Gatomon managed to break Gabrielle out of her illusion. Gabrielle and the rest of the Digidestined used the lights of their D-3s to defeat Myotismon and save the dark spore children who managed to get their own Digimon partners and D-3s. In 2024, Gabrielle married Ken and had two children with him: a son who was partnered to a Leafmon and a daughter who was partnered to a Salamon while Gatomon and Wormmon watched their offspring proudly.